Kurrty: Stay With Me
by kelsiedoomsday14
Summary: Kurt and Kitty have always had a special connection, will their love finally be professed to one another?


It was a thunderous October night, rain was hitting the roof quite mercilessly. The young girl was thrasing around in her bed with such desperation that she happened to slide right through her blankets and bed and fall into the room below. She looked up at the ceiling and realized her mistake. ' Oh no. Not again', she thought in fear.

For the past 2 weeks the young girl named Kitty Pryde, or also known as " Shadowcat", had been having troubles controlling her powers, especially at night. Examining the bedroom she had unintentionally fallen into, she realized that it was Kurt Wagner's room. Kurt, was a teleporter from Germany, who even more interestingly had blue skin and a pointy tail to match. During the day, Kurt was just the normal looking young man of 18, due to the help of Dr. Hank McCoy's ability to create a "wrist-watch" device that would turn Kurt from blue mutant, to just the normal teleporter. Since it was around midnight, of course, Kurt was his regular blue self. Kitty was just watching him breathing steadily as she was trying to pull herself together so she could go back to her room. ' He like, looks so peaceful', she thought, almost in a swooning fashion.

Kurt had adapted feelings for Kitty that were more than just "friendly". Practically everyone at Xavier's Schol For Gifted Youngsters knew. He was teased quite frequently about it. Kitty, being sometimes a bit of a snob, yet truely one of the kindest people you would ever meet, knew of his feelings. Even so, he was the reason why she would have these terrorsome nights. Kitty adored Kurt ever so much, but she was never sure wether or not her adoration was romantic. Yet, in her dreams, the young Nightcrawler was tied to a chair, on display for humans to laugh at. Kitty, however was placed in a solid stone walled room. In the room there had been a televison monitor for her to watch the disgusting display. She would cry out to Kurt, who was being stoned by the humans. The reason why Kitty would thrash in bed was because she was trying so hard in her dreams to get to Kurt that she would actually end up in his bedroom when she awoke. The would continue on and on, she would even think about it during training and it would throw her off. Everyone knew that there was something up with Kitty, even Kurt, they were best friends.

Kitty tries to go through the floor when just then, Kurt is gone from his bed. " What the!, like where did he go?", Kitty yelled.

Just then a puff of smoke appeared and a "poof!" sound uttered through the room, kurt had teleported right behind Kitty and it scared her to the point of falling. " Ello Kitty, itz not dat I am not appy to see you,vut, vat are you doing in my bedroom?". The young german mutant asked with a smile of curiousity.

"I am so sorry that I woke you Kurt, I'll leave now, like have a good night", Kitty said half heartedly.

On her way to the door she is stopped by a blue hand lightly cuffing her arm. Kurt knew a lot about Kitty, almost more than Professor Xavier. She turned around and met his eyes. " Zere's someting you vant to tell me izn't zere?", he said with such seriousness, it almost seemed as if Kurt was controlled by Xavier. Kitty knew when Xavier controlled the students to talk through them and she knew this was all Kurt.

"Okay, but like, don't freak out okay?", Kitty was starting to explain her nightmares. Kurt held onto her and they "poofed" up to her room. Kitty was used to teleporting with Kurt, so she knew she was safe. Kurt looked at her brown eyes and nodded.

" So every night for the past, like 2 weeks, I have been having this recurring dream, well, nightmare. I'm in a room where I can't get out of and I see you on a t.v. screen Kurt. You're tied to a chair and people are screaming at you and throwing like stones at you!", she cried.

Kurt was shocked, 'Vy iz she dreaming of me? Did I so somethin to start dis?', Kurt was shamefully asking himself. " Kitty, vy didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

" I like, didn't want you to freak, or think I was weird, ya know?", she confessed.

"Haha! Kitty, vere all veird! Vere mutants! Haha, you know I vould never judge you anyvays. I am concerned doh.", Kurt said solemnly.

" It's probably nothing Kurt, I should just go to bed, I didn't mean to wake you.", chimed a nervous Kitty. "Are you crazy? Kitty, you know vat if you ever need me, I'll be dere no matter vat! Or are you unavare dat I love you?", Kurt said, laughing. 'There it was', thought Kitty, the confession she was soley waiting for. She knew that he had to say it on numerous occassions but Kurt was shy in front of the other students. " I'll leave if I am making you uncomfortable froline", Kurt said with such meaning. Kitty smiled, she knew that she was the only one he ever called "Froline", and that had always made her smile. " Kurt, you are the only man in my life who has ever been there for me ,for like, everything. The good and the bad. For a while I was like confused, I wasn't sure how to indentify my feelings for you. But, these 2 weeks have shown to me how important you like really are to me. I just want to keep you safe and protect you, just how you have for me.", Kitty explained. ' Oh wow, I said it, I finally said it! Hopefully he likes what I said, that's like how i truly feel. '

" Oh Kitty, you ave no idea ow appy that makes me. Do you vant me to stay ere tonight? To make sure you vill be okay?", he offered. Kurt was flirtacious but knew when to draw the line, right now he was being truly sincere and since he now knew off her aquainted love, his heart grew a size in side.

" That would be really great Kurt, like thank you,' Kitty said smiling. So Kitty slid into her bed, she was a bit apprehensive about sleeping in the same bed as Kurt. She had fallen asleep with him in the past, but by watching tv, never in the same bed, especially under the sheets. She quite nervously turned the light off and made room for Kurt who had slid right next to her. He wanted to hold her right then and there but he was very nervous. He had never been this close to a girl, this intimate. They were just laying next to each other but still, it was a very big deal for him.

Once they were both asleep, Kitty thrashed a bit, and was awoken by Nightcrawler's attentive embrace. She apologize but he just shook his head and brought her close to him. There were cuddling for the remainder of the night. When daylight broke in through the curtained windows Kurt started to stir he opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't dreaming, that it really happened. Kitty opened her eyes and said," Good Morning Kurt, like does this mean you're my boyfriend now?", she asked smiling.

Poor Kurt was so nervous, he never had a girlfriend before, there have been plenty of "almosts", but never was he in a real relationship. He sat up, realizing that Kitty was still nestled in his arms. " Vell Froline, I guess I ave alvays been your boyfriend, I vas just vaiting for you,". He said with a little laugh.

Kitty tugged and smiled at him. " This is like, the best way to start your day huh?", she said ever so happily. Kurt smiled at her, he knew that they had training in an hour, but he just wanted to hold her forever. Just as long as she would let him. As Kurt and Kitty were in cuddling mode, they were startled by a knock on the door. " Hello Kitty, it's me Ororo, are you alright sweetheart?", said the white haired weather witch, usualy known as Storm.

" I'm alright Storm! I was just having a bad dream last night, you know I like hate thunder", Kitty lied through the door.

" Oh okay, I am very sorry Kitty, I've been stressed out lately, I tend to take it out on the weather unknowingly. I'll see you downstairs.", Ororo said as she left the door.

" Whew, vat vas close,", said Kurt.

Students weren't really allowed to have the opposite sex stay in their rooms overnight. Even though, they just slept in each other's arms, they knew Storm would be upset. They both made Kitty's bed and sat down. " Kitty, I am very appy vat you are vith me now, but I just ope you know vat you are in for", the young Nightcrawler warned.

" What do you mean Kurt?", Kitty asked innocently.

" Vell, even doh I can change my skin because of dis watch, I vill always be blue. I just don't vant you to be disappointed in me, or even so, embarrassed vand ridiculed by it." Kurt explained.

She held Kurt's hand and they slid down to his room, she sat him down on his bed and said," Kurt, I want YOU! You, meaning fun, happy, prank pulling Kurt, and blue and creepy Nightcrawler. Not like, saying that I find you creepy.". Kitty smiled.

" I am appy you said dat Kitty. Now I am going to get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs". Kurt said. He wasn't yet comfortable with the idea of Kitty seeing his blue naked body just yet. He wanted to do this relationship thing right. He wanted to take his time with her.

" Oh, okay Kurt, I'll see you like in a bit", said the confused Kitty. She then walked through the ceiling into her room. ' That was weird, like most of my ex-boyfriends wanted me to see them naked and would put the pressure on things. I think things with Kurt are going to be great', she thought with such a huge grin it could have been tattooed on her fore head that they were dating.

Kitty grabbed her robe and X-men team suit and headed for the showers, she then grabbed some toast after getting ready for training and headed into the training room. Greeted by Rogue, she was surely under suspicion. " You look different", said Rogue. A fearful Kitty confessed and told Rogue about her night with the Nightcrawler. " And like now, he's my boyfriend.." she concluded.

" About damn time!", said a scruffy voice from the other side of the room. Wolverine had very super sensitive hearing. He chuckled and said " when's the wedding? Hahaha".

" Now Logan, I think it's time to start don't you agree?", suggested a very sensible and understanding Dr. Hank McCoy. " Yeah, yeah, bub.", Wolverine said under his breath.

" What the Hell?", Wolverine yelled, retracting his adamantium claws. Just then a primative robot came and swooped up wolverine. It had a large " M" fashioned onto the front of it, it was starting to squeeze Wolverine to the point of death. Rogue screamed and jumped to his rescue, just then, another robot came and went after Rogue. " KID! I'll get you out, just wait!", Wolverine assured Rogue.

Obviously these robots were not on the schedule for weekly training. Hank jumped onto one of the robots and tried to pull it's metallic arm off, but no budge, instead, it threw off Beast onto the hard ground. Kitty tried to run through the robot in order to grab it's wires from the inside and save Rogue, but it was no use, she was halted by the robot's other arm and she tried so hard to get released. She was freaking out and panicing because it had reminded her too much of her nightmare. " Kurt! Help!", Kitty screamed.

Within seconds the Nightcrawler poofed and grabbed her, he sent her to the basketball courts and smiled, then went to get the others. Hank was able to destroy the robots by finding their "self-destruct" wires. Wolverine picke dup a sent from the metal and said," Magento no doubt, should have known. Scumb bag!".

Kurt zapped back and carried Kitty into his arms and they zapped and poofed back to her room. He noticed that she was bruised and worn out so he laid her onto her bed and gave her some Tylenol. Kitty smiled and motioned for Kurt to lay down with her, she gently ran her fingers through his long hair and went to kiss him, as her soft, femine lips touched his blue, creviced (god I hate that word! Hahaha) lips, they felt their bodies jolt and they ended up in Kurt's bedroom. " What's this Kurt?", she laughed, yet was a bit concerned, realizing that they had teleported onto his bed with him on top of her. " I uhh, I didn't mean! I just got too excited Kitty. " he confessed. Then he teleported but this time under her so she could be more comfortable. " Iz dat better?", he said smiling. " Oh yes, very", Kitty said smiling.

They spent the rest of the day in eachother's arms with the door locked, so no one could interrupt their blissful happiness.


End file.
